Mój Własny Świat Wiki:Regulamin
1. Regulamin #'Regulamin' jest dokumentem opisującym prawa Mój Własny Świat. #Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. #Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 28 lutego 2016 roku. #Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tego regulaminu. #Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, netykieta, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawa obejmująca wszystkie projekty Wikia. 2. MWŚ Wiki #Ta Wiki nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. ## Należy ograniczyć wszystkie interakcje towarzyskie niedotyczące tematów niepowiązanych z wiki. #Ta Wiki nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że bez zezwolenia nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. ##Wyjątek stanowi strona użytkownika. ##Może dojść do uchylenia tej zasady po kontakcie z Administracją. #Jeśli dodaje się prace nieosobiste, spoza wiki, należy załączyć link do oryginalnego autora i udowodnić, że zostało to dodane za jego zgodą (tyczy się to tylko utworów pisanych). #Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami.to kłamstwo 3. Administracja #Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów czatu, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. #Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. #Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. ##Powody muszą być silnie uargumentowane regulaminem. #Administrację wybierają obecni członkowie administracji po konsultacji z biurokratą. #Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ##Nie będzie aktywny przez ponad dwa tygodnie od czasu upomnienia ze strony społeczności. ##Wyjątkiem od powyższej reguły są wcześniej zapowiedziane (informacja może zostać przekazana za pośrednictwem innego użytkownika), posiadające ważny powód okresu nieaktywności. ##Będzie on nagminnie łamał regulamin. ##Będzie odmawiał pełnienia funkcji administratora. ##Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy społeczności. 4. Użytkownicy #Użytkownik ma prawo do: ##przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani użytkownicy). ##kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. ##wyrażania własnego zdania na dowolny temat, nie łamiący zamieszczonych tutaj zasad. ##edytować przestrzeń główną. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##znać i przestrzegać regulamin. ##zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. ##dodawania licencji do przesyłanych plików. ##ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za swoje wykroczenia. ##słuchać się zaleceń Administracji. #Użytkownik ma zakaz: ##tworzenia multikont w celu uniknięcia kary (zakaz tworzenia multikont w pojęciu ogólnym). ##:Nie jest to zabronione jeśli poprzednie konto zostanie wyłączone globalnie bądź użytkownik korzysta ze swojego multikonta tylko na tej wiki, nie udzielając się z konta głównego. ##krzywdzić innych użytkowników. ##dodawania materiałów kradzionych. ##plagiatowania. ##okazywania nagannego braku poszanowania dla innych użytkowników i Administratorów. ##Używania wulgaryzmów we wszelkich formach dyskusji (komentarze pod artykułami, komentarze w dyskusjach pod blogami czy na forum ), chyba że zostały one wcześniej ocenzurowane. Naturalnie dozwolone jest korzystanie z wulgaryzmów w swoich artykułach, opowiadaniach, opisach postaci itp.. #Regulamin obowiązuje każdego: nikt nie jest zwolniony z czytania i przestrzegania go (nawet osoby chore, pochodzące z innych kultur czy religii). ##W przypadku chorób mentalnych, utrudniających normalne funkcjonowanie, należy pokazać odpowiedni dokument Administracji (z wykluczeniem danych personalnych). 5. Komunikacja #Użytkownicy Mój Własny Świat Wiki mogą się kontaktować poprzez: ##Strony dyskusji. ##Czat. ##Forum. ##Dedykowane pod komunikacje strony projektu. ##Adresy e-mail (jeśli są podane). ##Tablice. #Najszybszymi miejscami kontaktowania się z innymi są tablice i czat. 6. Artykuły #W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. ##Oznacza to, że przy współpracy z innymi użytkownikami nad jednym artykułem bądź ich zbiorem - nie należy narzucać im swoich zasad czy łamać tych wcześniej ustalonych z twórcami. #Należy się unikać popełniania wszelkich błędów zapisu (czyli: Językowych, Gramatycznych czy stylistycznych itp). #Zabronione jest używanie wulgaryzmów ##Chyba, że w solidnie uzasadnionych przysadkach (dla przykładu: Cytując obelgę użytkownika) bądź z wykorzystaniem cenzury. #Zabronione jest umyślne niszczenie artykułów (modyfikowanie lub całkowite usuwanie treści strony). ##Zakaz dotyczy wszelkich form wandalizmu, czyli również szablonów z których korzysta dany artykuł czy grafik. #Na wiki nie są akceptowane artykuły: ## składające się z samych obrazków (wyjątkiem może być galeria). ## poniżej 1200 bajtów (jeśli artykuł będzie wizualnie zbyt mały bądź jego dostępna część treści - ta, która nie znajduje się w kodzie - będzie znikoma, zamieszczony zostanie stub od tego dnia masz minimum jeden i maksymalnie dwa tygodnie na rozwinięcie artykułu, po tym czasie zostanie on usunięty). # Użytkownik ma prawo domagać się zmiany treści/usunięcia artykułu w przypadku, gdy autor wykorzystuje pracę w.w użytkownika i: ## Obraża pracę lub ubliża jej autorowi. ## Zawiera informacje o pracy, które są sprzeczne z zamysłem autora. ## Zawiera informacje, które w zamyśle autora nie powinny być jeszcze publikowane (spoilery). 7. Pliki #Nie wolno wstawiać plików o treści: ##Pornograficznej. ##Nazistowskiej. ##Fanatycznie religijnej. ##Rasistowskiej. ##wywołującej epilepsję. #Nie wolno wstawiać screamerów. #Każdy plik musi posiadać licencję i kategorię. #Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę pliku. 8. Blogi #Treść wpisu może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych, oraz przekleństw (wyjątkiem, są słowa cenzurowane bądź faktycznie znikome użycie). #Na swoim blogu wolno polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki. Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę - zgodnie z wyżej zamieszczonymi zaleceniami. #Zabronione jest atakowanie oraz obrażanie innych użytkowników wiki we wpisach na blogu. 9. Blokady #Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają konkretny powód. #Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: ##Ataki na innych użytkowników. ##Wprowadzanie niebezpiecznych, fałszywych informacji. ##Naruszanie praw autorskich. ##Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. ##: Przez nieodpowiednią, rozumie się: Wulgarną nazwę, próbę podszywania się pod inne osoby bądź nawiązujące do zakazanych powyżej tematów. W przypadkach zbanowania za takie wykroczenie, zezwala się na utworzenie multikonta, którego zasady funkcjonowania zostały powyżej wyjaśnione. ##Spamowanie (spam - ponad trzykrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, niewnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym). ## Wysyłanie plików o tematyce erotycznej. ## Natarczywe i bezcelowe ubliżanie, obrażanie innych użytkowników, nie mające na celu krytykować konstruktywnie, a jedynie urażać. ## Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników (pytanie o imię, wiek czy miejsce zamieszkania nie jest uznawane jako wyłudzanie, chyba, że po odmowie jest nieustannie powtarzane). #Długość blokady zależy od: ##Przede wszystkim - intuicji administratora. ##Powodu blokady. ##Stażu blokowanego. ##Wkładu blokowanego. #Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego rzeczowe powody lub po wcześniejszym ustaleniu z odpowiedzialnym za blokadę administratorem bądź biurokratą. 10. Czat #Czatu może używać każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. #Użytkownik ma prawo: ##Dyskutować. ##Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. ##Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy. ##Używać komend (np. /me - z umiarem, nie wywołując spamu). ##Zgłaszać administracji błędy. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##Słuchać się poleceń administracji. ##W przypadku konfliktów ma obowiązek zebrać dowody (w postaci nagrania, screenów ewentualnie dużej ilości świadków) inaczej wszystkie osoby uczestniczące aktywnie w konflikcie zostaną ukarane. #Użytkownik czatu ma zakaz: ##Spamować ##Przeklinać i używać wulgaryzmów, chyba że są one ocenzurowane, nawet wtedy jednak należy zachowywać umiar (wyjątkiem są godziny 22.00 - 05.00). ##Obrażać użytkowników. ##Atakować innych użytkowników. ##Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej/erotycznej, reklam itp. ##Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników. (Pytanie o miejsce zamieszkania i wiek nie jest wyłudzaniem, chyba, że po odmowie jest powtarzane) ##Nawracać innych do swojej wiary lub dyskryminować innych użytkowników z tego powodu na forum ogólnym. ##Prowokować innych użytkowników. 11. Edytowanie #Zabrania się dodawania własnych kategorii bez wcześniejszego skonsultowania tego z Moderatorem/Administratorem, dopóki nie posiadamy trzech (i więcej) artykułów, powiązanych ze sobą, czyli są to na przykład części tego samego opowiadania, osobne uniwersum lub alternatywa. Nie, to że masz trzy artykuły napisane przez siebie, nie oznacza że możesz stworzyć kategorię oznaczoną swoim nickiem. #Zabrania się wstawiania przypadkowego znaku, a potem usuwania go w celu wymuszenia edycji. ## W trakcie edytowania stron MediaWiki bądź stron korzystających ze złożonych szablonów dopuszczalne jest wykonanie "pustej edycji" (potwierdzenie ukończenia edycji nie wprowadzając żadnych danych) w celu odświeżenia kodu odpowiedzialnego za artykuł. #Zakazuje się zmiany treści artykułu, jeżeli autor sobie tego nie życzy (wyjątkiem jest poprawa błędów językowych). __BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__